


New Romantics

by halfmoonjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Gen, M/M, Moving On, Weddings, bad bad bad writing, changbin centric, letting go, past changjin, past hyunsung, past seungjin, present hyunho, strangers to something, they dont fall in love yet here aha they just meet and bond for now, what are paragraph breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: “Three? You sure about that?”“Oh, the other two aren’t for me,” Changbin caught the implication. “One’s for that crying guy in the corner who’s about to perform on stage in a while for the couple’s first dance, and the other’s for the one beside him, a celebrity in horrible disguise who almost stopped the wedding.”The bartender laughed as she handed him the drinks, mistaking the truth for an attempt at humor. “What odd companions,” she remarked, still laughing. “I’m surprised you’re all getting along.”Changbin chuckled as he took the tray. “All thanks to one of the grooms.”(or, the three most memorable exes of Hwang Hyunjin meet at his wedding)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	New Romantics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungbinsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbinsung/gifts).



> first of all, _happy birthday laine!_
> 
> i am not knowledgeable enough about poly relationships so this is the extent of what i could do ;-;
> 
> also (!!)here are the songs used for the fic  
> \- **neverending story — stray kids (seungbinsung’s song)**  
>  \- **blue spring — ailee (jisung’s song)**  
>  \- **safety pin — 5sos (the song in the rave party)**  
>  \- **new romantics — taylor swift (last song + the overall song that inspired the plot!!!)**
> 
> i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0rktw2vKjjkhpBeLRSPKMs?si=bARBunI-RHamsq_b0qZckg) of these four songs if you want to listen to them while reading (not much but they’re all i listened to—mostly new romantics—while writing)
> 
> i apologize for mistakes! this wasn’t meant to be _this_ long honestly even i was surprised. i’ll edit this properly soon :D enjoy~

The words written on the paper residing inside his coat weighed much more than the material should, making it heavier than usual as Changbin dragged himself to step out of the car. He didn’t want to be late to the event, which was why he hired an uber to take him from his apartment to the venue out of fear that he would get stuck in the middle of the road because of heavy traffic.

That wasn’t the case.

He arrived about thirty minutes earlier than his estimation, the road surprisingly in a better state than what he expected. That led him to feel bad for yelling a while ago at Wooyoung for taking too long at the bathroom where he declared that he was pointing the blame at his roommate if ever he arrived late.

Again, that wasn’t the case.

He dug his hand inside his pocket to grab his wallet, only to come across with a cloth that wasn’t supposed to startle him the moment he felt it — and yet it did. On a normal day, Changbin wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. However, today wasn’t a normal day, and the vast area adorned by inviting decorations towering over him made sure that he didn’t forget about it.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the driver tilt their head. He pushed the cloth away for a little bit and took his wallet, pulling out a few bills that cover his payment with a generous amount of tip. The driver gave him a small nod as he took the cash in appreciation, but before Changbin could close the door behind him, they were calling him again.

“Your stuff,” they said, gesturing at the white paper bag sitting at the back seat.

Changbin cursed under his breath, “Thank you,” he acknowledged as he took the bag. “I almost forgot it.”

The driver made no further attempt at a conversation and simply motioned for him to close the door behind. He watched the car drive away as an excuse to linger outside a little bit more, the weight of the paper bag adding to the already heavy feeling of the envelope in his coat.

The content wasn’t much. It held a pair of matching colognes he came across at the mall when he was stressing about what to give the couple. He wasn’t  _ that _ significant to give them wine or a rice cooker (or cash, he thought mournfully), but he also didn’t want to go to the event without giving them a token of congratulations. Simple, but still  _ something _ . 

And, even though it felt like a distant memory, the smell instantly reminded him of Hyunjin.

He shook his thoughts away and headed for the entrance. 

One of the organizers gave him a curt nod. “Good afternoon sir! May I see your invitation?” 

Changbin finally pulled the paper in his coat and handed it to the usherette, but he didn’t feel any lighter. The weight of the invitation lingered. 

The usherette smiled at him as she gestured for him to enter. “You may claim your invitation later at the reception. We’ll put them in your assigned tables so you may find your seats afterwards.”

“Thank you,” Changbin replied out of courtesy.

The church was filled with black and white decorations, colors that weren’t meant to look lively and yet in this particular situation, they did. There were a lot of white roses trailing down the red carpet in the middle and the entourage in their fancy gowns and suits of the motif looked amazing.  _ It was everything Hyunjin dreamed of, _ he thought.

He made his way to a table by the side labeled “gifts”, not really wanting to bring the paper bag with him all the time. Right after he did so, he looked at the venue. There were still a lot of vacant seats, and he was still early. He figured he didn’t have to find a spot yet, so he went outside.

There were a few guests outside who were taking advantage of the pretty setup to take great pictures, so he wasn’t entirely alone. He settled on sitting by a nearby bench beside a bush of flowers he’s unfamiliar with, grateful that there were no people taking interest in them to have a small photoshoot in that area. Wooyoung recommended him a cooking game when Changbin asked him last night for an application to keep him occupied, and he was planning to start it until something caught his eye.

There was a guy sitting alone on a bench just a few feet away from him, a paper bag that Changbin assumed was his gift to the couple sitting beside him. Like him, the guy was in a formal attire, clearly a guest for the celebration. Unlike him, the guy was lost in thought, hands put together as he stared at the ground. However, that wasn’t what caught his eye. It was another guy who was clearly not dressed for the occasion, pacing back and forth, eyeing the paper bag that was left unattended.

Changbin already knew, just by the look of it, that this was a wedding crasher who’s attempting to  _ steal. _

Thinking the cooking game can wait for a little while, he walked over to where the guest was seated, the suspicious guy slowing down his pace as Changbin approached the unaware guy. When he was finally in front of him, he put on a practiced smile and tapped the guest on his shoulder. “Hey! You made it.”

The guest, startled, sat up straight, looking at him wide eyed. Changbin, however, turned to meet the gaze of the suspicious guy, sending him a glare. It seemed like he got the message, because he scoffed and slowly walked away from the venue. Changbin’s eyes still followed him, making sure he was going away and not coming back.

“Excuse me?” the guest called. “Do I know you?”

Changbin turned his attention back to him. The first thing he noticed was the red converse he was wearing, which wasn’t completely appropriate for the occasion. The invitation clearly said  _ formal, _ but he didn’t dwell upon it. The guest was staring at him, clearly confused. He had golden blond hair that shines whenever the sunlight hit it, a round face that matched his round eyes which were looking back at Changbin.

He met almost everyone in Hyunjin’s family, and he didn’t recognize this one. He thought that it must be from Minho’s side.

“There was a crasher after your paper bag,” he told him. “You were spaced out, so I think he was taking advantage of that.”

“Oh…” the guest replied, looking shy all of a sudden. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“It’s okay,” Changbin reassured, and he meant it. “You weren’t really a bother.”

The guest stood up and held his hand out. “I’m Jisung!”

He accepted the handshake. “Changbin. Nice to meet you.”

Jisung let go of his hand. “Nice to meet you too. I’m sorry I’m not familiar with you, are you from Minho’s side?”

Changbin looked surprised. So this guy was on Hyunjin’s side. He wasn’t familiar with him at all. “No, I’m Hyunjin’s…”  _ Ex boyfriend,  _ he thought at first. “...friend.”

“Oh…” Jisung acknowledged, still looking confused. “I guess we didn’t meet when Jinnie and I dated.”

_ That  _ caught Changbin’s attention. “Oh?” was all he said.

“Ah!” Jisung exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. “That was a weird introduction. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out. I was just thinking about a lot of things.”

Changbin chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded slowly, debating with himself internally if he should say whatever it was demanding to leave the tip of his tongue, until Jisung spoke again, “Work friend?”

He decided to just let it out there. “Friend… also an ex… boyfriend.”

There was a pregnant pause. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Jisung cleared his throat. “Minnie?”

Changbin shook his head. He knew who Jisung was talking about after all, “No, not that one.”

Jisung’s face lit up. “Binnie! The college boyfriend!”

He had mixed feelings about being referred to as such, but he still managed a smile. “That’s me.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, I never really pried about yours and Jinnie’s relationship…” Jisung offered, awkwardly fiddling with his fingers once more. “Well… uh… hi?”

Changbin chuckled. “Didn’t we already greet each other a while ago?”

“Y—yeah…”

“So,” Changbin attempted to change the topic. “Any reason you’re not inside?”

Jisung shrugged. “I could ask the same to you.”

“It’s too early…” he replied. “I could use some fresh air.”

“Me too,” Jisung agreed, turning to his feet. “I wasn’t even planning on going.”

Changbin raised an eyebrow at that. “If you don’t mind me asking, when—“

“Work,” Jisung answered, looking back at him with a knowing smile. “We met at work four years ago, and then broke up two years after. I wasn’t even going to attend but,” he took a deep breath. “He wanted me to sing for them.”

“Oh,” Changbin offered, feeling dumb for not coming up with anything else. “At the reception?”

“Yeah, thankfully,” a bitter laugh came out from him after that. “I’d be damned if he made me sing while the two of them are walking down the aisle. Don’t get me wrong, I’m over him, but that would be pretty insensitive. Jinnie’s not like that.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “He isn’t.”

Changbin had a feeling the both of them sensed the dreading awkwardness about to loom over the atmosphere, so he racked his brain to either come up with a topic they can talk about without bringing up Hyunjin or an excuse he could use to finally leave Jisung’s company.

The other, however, beat him to it. “Did you hear the rumors?”

“No,” Changbin didn’t hear any. “What rumors?”

“Kim Seungmin’s here.”

That, Changbin could tell, was a reach. Kim Seungmin had always been one of Hyunjin’s favorite artists. He recalled all the times Hyunjin would make him listen to his song and how much he’d spam his messages just to force him to stream the music videos. Changbin didn’t need forcing, though, because he genuinely liked Kim Seungmin’s music.

“Yeah right,” he said. “Hyunjin’s favorite artist, a very popular one, is here for his wedding. Very likely.”

Jisung pouted.  _ Cute,  _ Changbin thought mindlessly. “The sarcasm is not appreciated! I swear, I’m not joking. I mean, Minho’s rich, from what I heard, rich enough that he can most definitely afford to hire Kim Seungmin to sing or something.”

“Except, Kim Seungmin doesn’t have a reason to be here,” Changbin said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jisung nodded. “You have a point.”

It was weird that even after that, they carried out the conversation. Of all the people Changbin could keep company with, it had to be someone who’s also Hyunjin’s ex boyfriend. He was pretty sure Jisung was thinking about it too. Maybe they both didn’t want to be alone, maybe they both didn’t want to feel out of place; maybe they’re grateful to have someone who’s been in the same situation as them, who understood what they went through.

Needless to say, Changbin was grateful for the company.

When they saw the grooms’ rented car pull over in front of the chapel, they made their way inside. Changbin accompanied Jisung to where the table for the gifts was located (“I got them a pillow set!”) and then they searched for a spot to sit at.

In the end, they settled for a vacant pew in the middle, thankful that there were no other people sitting beside them.

That was until a weird looking guy decided that he was going to sit right in between them

Changbin was, safe to say, alarmed; and he felt like he had every reason to be. The guy looked extremely conspicuous in every possible way; he had on black sneakers, black pants, and a thick black hoodie that matched the black Knicks cap over his head, as well as the sunglasses and the face mask on his face. If anything, he looked even more suspicious than the guy who tried to rob Jisung a while ago.

“Hello!” he greeted cheerfully, startling the both of them. “I can’t help but overhear your conversation a while ago outside.”

_ Creepy too, _ Changbin noted.

“What?” Jisung voiced out, looking at the stranger ridiculously.

“Changbin and Jisung, right? I figured you would be the right company to have, given who I am.”

Changbin scoffed. “And who are you, exactly?”

The stranger turned to changbin first and offered up his hand. “I’m an ex boyfriend of Hyunjin’s too.”

He suddenly wondered if the universe was playing a joke on him. Still, he humbly accepted the handshake. Said ex-boyfriend then did the same to a dumbfounded Jisung.

“Minnie?” Jisung blurted out. As far as Changbin knew, whoever  _ Minnie _ was happened to be the only person that Hyunjin dated before him, so it would make sense to think this person was him.

The stranger laughed through his mask. “Is that what he called me when he talked about me?” he then pulled his sunglasses up and his mask down, startling Changbin and Jisung even more (a part of that was because he was extremely attractive) “It’s Kim Seungmin. Seungmin would be fine.”

Jisung was unable to stop himself. “HOLY—”

Seungmin clamped his hand over Jisung’s mouth before he could draw any further attention towards them. “Alright, you don’t have to announce my presence. I’d prefer if you didn’t, actually.”

“The rumors were true?” that was all Changbin could think of asking, his mind still trying to process the situation.

“Rumors?” Seungmin groaned, letting go of Jisung. “I was not careful enough.”

Changbin gestured to his outfit. “This literally makes you stand out!”

“It makes sense,” Jisung suddenly said. “Hyunjin loved Kim Seungmin—I mean, you—a lot! You were one of his favorite artists.”

“And he did say him and Minnie broke up before college because you both decided to focus on your dreams,” Changbin supplied, the pieces finally coming together.

“Yeah,” Seungmin affirmed, making himself comfortable in his seat. “That’s me.”

Hyunjin dated a celebrity, one of the most famous in the country — he also dated Changbin after that, and he shrunk a little bit as he compared himself to the successful celebrity beside him. 

“So he invited all three of us…” Jisung started.

“He did, but I don’t think he knows I’m here,” Seungmin replied.

Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

“Well, I told him I couldn’t make it when he sent out the invitation,” the celebrity answered smugly. “But I changed my mind last minute.”

Jisung laughed. He did look unprepared. “Do your managers—you have those, right?—even know about this?”

“No, I sneaked out. But I had to be here, so it was worth it.”

Changbin shrugged. “Don’t want to miss the celebration?”

“Oh, I’m not here to celebrate with the grooms.” Seungmin said, as if it were something to be proud about.

“Joke’s on you, this entire thing,” Jisung gestured at the surroundings as he said. “Is a celebration. Why are you even here?”

It was hard to take Seungmin seriously, Changbin thought that time; what with his suspicious gear up that certainly made him stand out among all the guests. However, when the celebrity flashed them a smile that hinted mischief, Changbin felt a little bit intimidated, despite the incredulity of his appearance.

“I’m here to stop the wedding.”

Jisung fell off his seat, earning a few stares from the people at the neighboring rows. While he was getting up and profusely apologizing in whispers, Changbin stared at Seungmin. He tried to find any trace of “I’m just kidding!” anywhere in his face, but he couldn’t find any. In fact, Seungmin looked like his mind was made up and that nothing could stop him.

“Jesus,” Changbin breathed out.

Seungmin cocked his head to where the altar was. “He’s there,”

“No, I didn’t mean—“ he cut himself off, definitely not appreciating the mix of condescension and determination reflected upon Seungmin’s face. “Are  _ you _ insane? Do you know what you’re talking about?”

“No, I’m not insane,” Seungmin replied. “Yes, I know what I said.”

“You can’t ruin Jinnie’s wedding!” Jisung exclaimed in the same hushed tone he used a while ago, scooting a little bit closer to where the celebrity— _ delusional idiot,  _ Changbin amended in his mind—was seated. “You can’t pull a  _ Speak Now _ !”

“He’s right,” Changbin backed up, ignoring the fact that he understood Jisung’s reference. “How are you even going to stop the wedding? Raise an objection when the pastor asks for one?”

Seungmin shrugged, “I mean, he  _ is  _ asking…”

“It’s a  _ script _ ! Which is completely beside the point,” Changbin rushed. “You can’t stop the wedding.”

“I can,” Seungmin replied a little sharply, cutting Jisung off who was just about to say something. “When the pastor asks the crowd if there are any objections, I will be down the aisle objecting, getting rid of this ridiculous disguise and telling Hyunjin in front of everyone that I am not letting him go this time.”

Jisung looked baffled. “That’s insane!  _ You’re  _ insane!”

”No, I’m taking a risk,” Seungmin said firmly, glaring at Jisung before doing the same to Changbin. “I didn’t do so before, and look where it led us. I can’t lose him again this time, and I’m going to make up for that mistake.”

Changbin let out an exasperated sigh. “By making up to it ten years after?”

“Yes,” Seungmin’s glare was still on him. “Otherwise I would never forgive myself for being a coward.”

“You know,” Jisung tried again. “I do hear people say that there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery. I think you’re far from the latter,”

“Imagine if you were Hyunjin,” Changbin began carefully, the name still leaving a reminiscent feeling on his tongue as he realized that he’s mentioned his name more than he did in the last five years injust a span of thirty minutes . “You look forward to your wedding day, you can’t wait for it to happen, and after saying your vows, some weird dude who looked like he just came out of a flopping action movie set interrupts your wedding to declare his love—if you can call it  _ that— _ for you, and to top it all of; said guy told you that he wouldn’t be able to come and yet there he was, surprising you, the audience, and the watching Jesus on the crucifix.”

Jisung snorted from the other side. “That’s a pretty dramatic way to—“

“You wouldn’t understand,” Seungmin muttered darkly under his breath, soft enough for only Jisung and Changbin to hear but loud enough for them to shut their mouths and catch their attention. “It was ten years of waiting, ten years of holding onto  _ that  _ promise. I loved him—“

A bitter laugh cut Seungmin off, catching both him and Changbin off guard. Sure, Changbin had a  _ lot  _ to say, and he disagreed with a  _ lot  _ of Seungmin’s words, but he was too caught up in comprehending the ridiculousness of the situation to form a speech that could counter. He was pretty sure that the bitter laugh didn’t come from him.

No, it came from Jisung.

This was the first time Changbin looked intimidated by the younger. His fists were clutching the cloth of his slacks, surely leaving creases afterwards. He raised his head to stare at Seungmin at the other’s eye level, gaze piercing and challenging that Changbin was a little bit grateful for not sitting beside him.

“You think you’re the only one who loved him?” he asked mockingly. “You think you’re the only one who dealt with regrets? You think  _ you’re  _ the only person in his past that mattered to him? I have to laugh!”

“Jisung,” Changbin warned, but his own voice was faltering, partly because he shared the same sentiments.

“I—“ the blonde continued, eyes becoming glossier as he kept his gaze towards Seungmin. “I had a difficult time dragging myself off my bed today, contemplating that maybe  _ I  _ had the right to not go, because it wouldn’t be good for me.”

Seungmin didn’t answer for a while, just looking at Jisung with the same leveled stare that Changbin couldn’t read. After a few seconds, he looked away and focused on his lap instead. “If it was so hard for you, maybe  _ you  _ should’ve stayed in your bed.”

Jisung pursed his lips. “I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can,” Seungmin answered sharply. “You had choices. We all do. You chose yours, and I already chose mine.”

Changbin scrambled for words as Jisung looked at him pleadingly, trying to formulate anything that could convince Seungmin to stop whatever he’s planning. “Uh,” he began. “There is a limit to free will—“

“You can’t stop me.”

“Look,” Jisung tried again. “We’re trying to help you. I’m sorry to be frank but Hyunjin’s most likely not going to leave Minho at the altar for you.”

“We’ll never know if I don’t try.”

“They will kick you out at the wedding,” Changbin supplied.

“It will be  _ bad  _ for your publicity,” added Jisung.

“He has a point — it’s gonna look bad in the media,”

“And we don’t want a swarm of paparazzi suddenly rushing their way here,”

“And—“

Seungmin stood up and glared at the both of them. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll find another seat. Preferably one where the grooms can see me when it’s my time to speak, and one far away from you who, as far as I know, have no business in telling me what I should do and what I shouldn’t.”

Jisung scoffed. “Are you seriously—“

But the celebrity already pulled up his mask and walked away, not looking back to the appalled expressions the other two were giving him. However, he managed to raise his middle finger in his retreat, which prompted Jisung to return the favor.

“Jisung!” Changbin hissed as he pulled down the younger’s arm quickly. “We’re in a  _ church. _ ”

The other didn’t seem to care, eyes still following Seungmin’s figure. “ _ He’s  _ insane!”

“I know,” Changbin agreed. “It’s all going to backfire on him, anyway. Let him be stupid on his own.”

“He’s going to ruin Hyunjin’s wedding!” Jisung half-yelled, now looking at Changbin. “You’ve been with him, right? You know how important this is to him.”

And as if the words Jisung dropped were some sort of trigger, Changbin found himself returning back to the time Hyunjin would lay on his lap under the shade of one of the trees in their university’s open garden, animatedly talking about weddings in a trance while Changbin marveled at how beautiful he was. Hyunjin was a romantic, a big one, and it showed in his eyes — every time he talked about love, and everything related to it, there was some sort of glow that would be reflected in his eyes, shining as he let himself drift along the topic.

The last time he saw that was five years ago.

But today, he saw it again in Jisung.

The blond was looking at him with the same look he was all too familiar with; eyes glossy, passionate, and determined. The only difference was that with Hyunjin, it was more of a dreamlike expression, like he was living in his imagination. With Jisung, it felt real to the point where his gaze stung. Changbin could see how much it mattered to him that Hyunjin’s wedding wasn’t ruined, and he came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn’t all just for Hyunjin. It was about weddings in general too.

Jisung was a romantic too.

And it was just like Hyunjin, but also not. It was less hypothetical situations and more reality. It was less dreaming about a wedding and more about saving one.

His heart skipped a beat, which caught him off guard.

“I—“ he began, still a little bit breathless at the sight in front of him. “I know.”

“We have to do something!” Jisung said, now looking around at the venue. “We can’t let him do it.”

“Yeah, but we tried talking to him already. He wouldn’t listen to us.”

“I know,” Jisung then lowered his voice. “That’s why we have to physically stop him.”

Changbin blinked at him, waiting for Jisung to explain further. That didn’t happen, so he said, “Are you sure that’s the best thing to do?”

“Well, what else can we do?”

“Alright,” he gave in. “But how are we going to do it.”

“We lock him in the bathroom.” Jisung stated firmly.

There was silence that Changbin let linger for a while, waiting for the other to take back his words.

Jisung sensed what he was thinking. “I’m serious.”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“Look, do you have any other ideas?” the blond challenged, huffing afterwards.

Changbin didn’t have anything else — mainly because he never thought he would have to do something like that (stopping a stupid celebrity from pulling a stunt that can potentially ruin the wedding). Jisung looked at him pointedly and he sighed. “Okay, fine.”

“Good, because I don’t want him to make a fool out of himself.” Jisung then scanned the crowd. “He’s by the third row from the back. Probably aiming for a dramatic flair when he walks down the aisle professing his idiocy.”

Before Changbin or Jisung could move, the commentator for the ceremony cleared her throat and spoke through the microphone.

“Shit,” Jisung cursed. “The procession is starting.”

As if on cue, the commentator announced the start of the procession, and the flower girls started to walk down the aisle.

“They’re cute,” Changbin commented, admiring the little gowns and the little bouquets.

“The grooms walk last, I guess?” Jisung observed. “Let’s go to Seungmin when the saying of vows is near.”

Changbin nodded, and they agreed to both keep an eye on the celebrity, just in case he decides to shift places.

The procession went by smoothly, the both of them occasionally looking away when they recognized a familiar face from the people walking down the aisle, most of them friends or relatives Hyunjin that they met when he was dating.

“This is a lot more awkward than I thought,” Jisung said after the third relative passed by them.

“I know,” Changbin agreed.

Minho was the first groom to walk down the aisle, his parents on either side of him. It wasn’t the first time Changbin saw Minho — he and Hyunjin were in good terms after all, so he was updated with his life via social media, and Minho was a prominent presence there. It was, however, his first time seeing him in person, and if he thought Minho was undoubtedly attractive in the pictures, he was  _ way  _ more in person. Jisung thought so too, he assumed, since the other looked starstruck.

And then, Hyunjin walked in.

He already gave the envelope to the organizer, but the mark it left from the pocket right in front of his chest stayed, the weight lingering. Hyunjin still looked the same — tall, grand, and beautiful. Changbin thought he glowed even more today, his eyes brighter, his smile wider.

“He’s in love,” Jisung breathed out from beside him, as if he were reading Changbin’s thoughts, or he was sharing them. “That’s why.”

Minho and Hyunjin met halfway through and they let their parents walk down first before they graced the red carpet, hand in hand as they made their way to their seats in front of the altar.

The ceremony wasn’t really painful to go through. He was almost familiar with it, having gone to weddings before. However, it felt a little bit weird to attend the wedding meant for the one he once swore to marry, who was being wed to someone else. Even though he was sure he was over Hyunjin, the feeling was still heavy.

“Now,” Jisung nudged him sometime after the homily, even though his eyes were still on the couple.

Changbin did a quick scan of the room and was relieved to find Seungmin in the same spot, but his heart ached a little bit at the obvious longing that radiated from him. He almost felt bad for him, but he remembered the glow in Hyunjin’s face and that alone was enough for him to follow Jisung to where Seungmin was.

The ceremony was proceeding in the background as the two of them discreetly made their way to the side, leaving their pew to go to the back. Seungmin, thankfully, wasn’t paying attention to them. He was too busy staring at Hyunjin and Minho’s backs, looking like a lost puppy. Changbin made a mental note to put back his sunglasses when they finally get a hold of him.

There were no people in the last two rows, so when they sneaked up behind Seungmin, they didn’t disturb anyone. 

Jisung was the one to tap his back and startle him. “What the hell?!” Seungmin whispered as he turned around to look at them. “Are you seriously not going to leave me alone?”

“No,” Changbin replied.

“We need to talk,” Jisung added, gesturing to the three of them. “Ex to ex… to ex.”

Seungmin opened his mouth to say something but Jisung cut him off again. “In the bathroom.”

“No,” Seungmin replied flatly.

Jisung looked at Changbin for help. “Alright, Mr. I’m-Taking-A-Risk. You either go to the bathroom with us, or I’m telling the best men that you’re planning to object to the wedding and I can assure you, you’d be out of the venue before the godparents’ signing end.”

Changbin wasn’t really planning on doing that; he figured that it wouldn’t sound credible if he were the one saying it, and the same would go to Jisung. Still, he needed something to get Seungmin to agree, and fortunately, the guy seemed to buy it.

“Fine,” he stood up from his seat quietly. “But this shouldn’t take long.”

Jisung led them quietly to the men’s bathroom, waiting for one guest to leave so they could have it to themselves. He held the door out dramatically and bowed mockingly, “Your highness…”

Seungmin scoffed. “You look ridiculous.”

“Says the one trying to stop the wedding and get one of the grooms to elope with him,” Changbin shot back, which earned him a laugh from Jisung and a glare from Seungmin.

They all went inside and Changbin, being the last to enter, discreetly locked the door. He wondered for a while if he agreed to this because he didn’t want to ruin the wedding, or because he had an excuse to miss out on the entire ceremony.

He felt like it was a mix of both, the latter dominating a little bit, and he wondered if Jisung felt just as such.

“Alright,” Seungmin said, leaning back on the sink. “What do you want to  _ talk  _ about?”

“Please, so we can understand your side,” Jisung began. “Tell us more about yours and Hyunjin’s relationship.”

Seungmin sighed. “Again, that’s none of his business. Besides, why are you interested? Didn’t you both date him after me? I’d assume he told you about me.”

Changbin rolled his eyes. “You think too highly of yourself.”

“All I know about you is that you were high school sweethearts and you broke up because you were both going to focus on your dreams,” Jisung stated. “And he always referred to you as  _ Minnie. _ ”

The nickname softened Seungmin’s expression for a small while before he scoffed again. “And?”

Jisung shrugged. “Tell us.”

“I don’t really see what’s the point—wait,” Seungmin stood up straight, looking at Jisung who was very willing to strike a conversation with him and Changbin who was leaning at the door. “You’re both trying to stop me.”

Changbin should’ve given Seungmin more credit. Even though his decisions were dumb, he wasn’t entirely an idiot to not figure out what was going on.

“No,” Jisung denied in vain. “I told you, it’s just three exes talking to each other, getting to know one another.”

“Out of my way!” Seungmin shoved Jisung as he marched towards the door. “This was such a poor attempt.”

“Much like whatever you’re planning,” Changbin retorted, planting his feet more firmly in his position. “You are not going out, and you are not going to cause trouble in a wedding. Much particularly, Hyunjin’s wedding.”

“Let me through.”

“Like hell am I doing that.”

“Seungmin,” Jisung tried again. “It’s been ten years! In the span of that time, he dated Changbin, he dated me, he dated Minho and now he and Minho are getting married! Time does not bend to our liking.”

“You don’t understand.” Seungmin repeated, then he turned to Changbin. “Move.”

“No.” Changbin said firmly. “Also, put your sunglasses on.”

The other only rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t make me do this.”

Changbin laughed. This guy was seriously not going to fight him. “Do what?”

He was, however, unprepared for the attack. Seungmin went for his tummy first, and then the sides of his torso, tickling him in the right spots. Changbin’s body involuntarily responded, fighting off Seungmin to stop the feeling. Before Jisung could even help him, Seungmin already took advantage of the situation and made his way outside. Jisung let out a frustrated sigh as Changbin dropped on the floor, still recovering from the sensation.

Jisung glared at him. “You let him get away!”

“Hello?” Changbin returned the glare. “Were you here a few seconds ago? I was being tickled to death! Help me up and maybe we can still catch him.”

He offered his arm and Jisung pulled him up, stumbling a bit after doing so. They hastily went outside, only to be met by a clueless guest who was suddenly staring at them with wide eyes. They looked at each other before looking at themselves, regarding how much their suits were now messed up and creased due to the recent events, and Changbin blushed a little bit when he realized what the guest must’ve thought.

“Nothing happened!” Jisung squeaked from beside him, catching on.

The guest, however, smiled and winked at them. “It’s okay, I won’t tell.”

Changbin’s face was burning.

“Right,” Jisung trailed. He grabbed Changbin’s arm which didn’t help the situation and only made the guest smile wider. “We have to go now.”

“Alright!” the guest beamed, and then in a hushed whisper. “Careful, okay?”

“That’s it!” Changbin said, dragging a clinging Jisung away from the guy. They made their way to one of the vacant pews, scanning the crowd for any sign of Seungmin.

“Alright,” the blond started. “I’ll try to find him on the opposite side, and you stay here.”

Changbin nodded. “Be discreet. I don’t want us to be the ones to interrupt the wedding unintentionally.”

“No one’s interrupting the wedding.” Jisung declared before they split ways.

For someone who had a ridiculous disguise that could make him stick out to the crowd, Seungmin was hard to find. Changbin was getting frustrated, switching from row to row silently while the pastor continued to preach about matrimony in the background. He wasn’t even paying attention anymore — he just wanted to find that  _ damned  _ idiot.

And then he spotted the familiar black Knicks cap on the opposite rows. Slowly, he went away from the current pew he was sitting on and walked to the side, speeding up a little but when he reached the back.

He was rushing to the opposite aisle when he suddenly bumped into someone, both of them wincing from the impact.

“Watch where you’re going, you—Changbin!”

Changbin squinted a little bit and let out a defeated sigh as he saw who was in front of him. “Jisung?”

“I thought you were taking the opposite side!”

“Yeah, but I saw him here!” he groaned afterwards. “We lost him!”

_ “Do you, Lee Minho, take Hwang Hyunjin to be your lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” _

Changbin cursed under his breath as he dragged Jisung to the nearest pillar, stopping him from crossing the aisle from the back again.

“What are you doing?” Jisung hissed, trying to get away from his grip. “Let me go! We have to find him.”

_ “I do.” _

Unable to think of anything else to do, he flicked Jisung on the forehead which caused the other to silently wince in pain. “They’re saying their vows!” he whispered. “Any non-silent move we do will get the attention of the guests.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “We’ve been moving for a few minutes now, and nobody noticed us yet!”

_ “Do you, Hwang Hyunjin, take Lee Minho to be your lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” _

Changbin was still scanning the crowd when Jisung suddenly pulled on his coat repeatedly. “What?”

The blond gestured to the opposite aisle, panicking. He followed the direction where Jisung was pointing at and there he saw Seungmin seated beside one of the elders, ready to stand up and waiting for his cue.

“Fuck,” he cursed.

_ “I do.” _

“We’re not gonna make it,” Jisung whined as Changbin let go of him. “We can’t go there in time!”

He nodded defeatedly. “We’re screwed.”

_ “If anyone objects to the union of these two men, speak now or forever hold your peace.” _

Jisung looked away, leaning closer to Changbin to shield his vision from what was happening behind him. “I can’t watch this. Tell me when it’s over.”

Changbin didn’t want to watch it either, but worry for Seungmin stirred in him that he couldn’t get himself to look away. He watched Seungmin who was only half seated, about to stand up any time. The other was looking at the couple at the altar, and even from a distance, Changbin could see the nervous grip he had on his seat as he tried to leave it. Changbin held his breath as he watched Seungmin, and waited for the chaos. Jisung was now moving closer to him, hands brought up to his ears to shield himself from the statement that could shatter the ceremony’s peace.

However, Seungmin never stood up.

Changbin was confused and he could tell Jisung sensed it too, because the younger suddenly retreated his hands and slowly turned to look at Seungmin who didn’t move in his position. He thought the ridiculousness of his disguise would match the decision he was supposed to make, but Seungmin just sat there, still staring at the couple in front.

Even from a certain distance, Changbin saw the emotion that dawned over Seungmin’s face in a matter of seconds.

Defeat.

And acceptance.

_ “By the power vested upon me, I pronounce the two of you as husbands. You may now seal your love.” _

It was only after the priest said his lines that Seungmin stood up, head bowed as he did so. Jisung gripped at Changbin’s arm, both of them watching the other, fearing that he might still continue his plan.

Seungmin, however, turned to the direction opposite to the aisle, and walked away discreetly, heading to the side. While the entire crowd was clapping and cheering from what Changbin assumed was Hyunjin and Minho’s kiss, Seungmin slipped away, quickly making his way towards the exit, probably thinking that no one noticed him.

Well, if he did, then he was wrong. He never left Changbin’s sight.

And Changbin wasn’t going to let him do so.

“Hey!” Jisung said as he noticed Changbin moving. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” he replied briefly.

Jisung wasn’t slow to not catch on what he was planning; after all, he was also looking at the figure that was trying his best to be invisible in the crowd he was passing by. “You’re going after him?”

His feet didn’t stop moving but Changbin managed to meet Jisung’s gaze, prompting the other to follow his tracks. “You said so yourself, right? He’s not the only one who loved  _ him _ . We, out of everyone here, know what he’s going through.”

Jisung opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it almost immediately.

“Do you want him to go through  _ that _ alone?” Changbin added, the weight of his words only sinking in right after he said them.

“No,” Jisung replied. Then, more firmly, “No.”

Changbin gave him a small smile. “Let’s go.”

It wasn’t hard to slip away, Changbin figured. Indeed, the guests were all too preoccupied with the newly wed couples that it was easy to get past them. Jisung was following Changbin’s lead, apologizing to people they nearly bump into who were trying to get a closer look at what was happening near the altar.

While the interior atmosphere of the church was filled with celebratory cheers, the two finally found their way outside. It wasn’t difficult to spot Seungmin by then. There weren’t really that many people hanging outside; mostly drivers, helpers, and a few plus ones smoking outside the gate. Also, Seungmin’s attire didn’t really exactly help him blend in, that’s why it was easy to find him sitting by one of the benches where Jisung and Changbin once were, fiddling with his fingers as he looked at the ground.

It reminded Changbin of the time he saw Jisung a while ago.

Carefully, they walked towards Seungmin. Sensing their presence, the guy looked up, and from the blank stare he gave them, Changbin assumed that the guy was too tired (too broken) to glare.

“What? I didn’t do it…” he spat, but it felt more like he was directing it to himself and not really the two people in front of him.

“Yeah, we’re…” Changbin tried to find the right word. He didn’t want to say  _ glad  _ or  _ relieved _ , because clearly, Seungmin was in pain and he didn’t want to seem like he reveled at the guy’s misery. 

He looked at Jisung for help. “We admire you, “ Jisung supplied. “For… not going through it.”

“Well,” Seungmin began, letting out a bitter laugh. “You were right. I’d just cause a mess and it’s not like he was going to run away with me when I do it.”

Changbin and Jisung stayed silent. In the backdrop, they could hear the choir singing their rendition of a famous love song while the chatter of the guests inside grew louder, which Changbin could assume was because the picture taking was happening. Seungmin must’ve noted it too, because then he said, “Why aren’t you celebrating inside? It’s definitely no better here, watching me sulk.”

Jisung shrugged and took the seat next to Seungmin, uninvited. The other looked his way, but made no effort to shoo him away. “You said so yourself,” Jisung nudged him lightly. “We’re not going to leave you alone.”

Seungmin turned to Changbin, raising an eyebrow. He only returned a curt nod in response. A brief pause, and then, “Why?”

The celebrity snickered. “Why  _ what _ ?”

“Why didn’t you?”

The load of the question hung in the air as they let the backdrop takeover the silence again, Jisung and Changbin waiting for Seungmin’s response.

A few more heartbeats after, and he finally spoke up. “It’s when the pastor asked for objections,” he began, the tremble in his voice barely audible, but still there when you listen closely. “I was ready to stand up, had my entire speech prepared, and all I’m waiting for was for him to look at the crowd. But he didn’t, even do that. Even after the pastor called for anyone, not once did he look away from Minho.”

There was a heavy pause.

“I knew, by then,” he continued, chuckling a little bit. “That alone was enough of an answer. And, he looked happy. You’re right, I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“We’re sorry…” Changbin said, and he meant it. “Don’t be,” Seungmin was quick to dismiss the apology, leaning back on the bench. “If anything, it should be me apologizing, and you were only trying to help me, but I was too stubborn.” Silence, and then, “Ten years ago, when Hyunjin and I broke up, we made a promise. It was ridiculous, but I held onto it, I guess.”

“What promise?” Jisung asked carefully.

“If we don’t have someone by the time we’re thirty,” Seungmin started, and Changbin already knew where this was headed. “We’ll find each other again. I mean, it was difficult to keep track of him with my socials, every follow and search I did was monitored, but we managed to keep in touch. We never lost each other’s numbers. He’d even send me screenshots of him ordering my albums or watching my music videos,” Seungmin smiled as he recalled the memory. “I guess I held on too much to the fact that maybe he was waiting for me.”

“Did you perhaps date anyone else?” Changbin asked.

“Of course,” Seungmin said. “I did. My life didn’t revolve around him. Hyunjin and I never really talked frequently. But when we do, the conversation would feel endless.”

“And then,” Changbin began, praying that he chose the right words to use when he continued. “He told you he was getting married, and you thought you were going to lose that connection, and nobody was going to wait for you anymore.”

“Jisung turned to Changbin, eyes widening as it dawned upon him what the other was implying. He formed an “o” with his mouth as soon as he realized. Seungmin wasn’t dumb either, he immediately caught on, Changbin saw it in his face, still, he remained silent.

“Are you still in love with him, ten years after?” Changbin added, treading lightly. “Are you holding onto him, or just the promise you made? Are you scared that…”

He paused, unsure if he had the right to tell whatever he was planning to say next. Part of him wanted Seungmin to hear it immediately, but another part of him also felt like he wasn’t the right person to tell him so. However, said subject of his personal dilemma looked at him with pleading eyes, prompting him to go with the former. “...that he found someone without having to wait for the promise, and that it would mean leaving you all alone?”

The silence was heavier this time around.

“I get it,” Seungmin finally replied, shooting Changbin an appreciative smile. “I was holding on more to the promise and to him, and maybe I was bitter that he found somebody already, while I’m still here, alone. But…”

He looked up at the sky, eyes already glistening.

“That doesn’t mean it hurts any less.”

Jisung looked hesitant at first, debating with himself, until he finally placed his hand on Seungmin’s back, patting him gently in an attempt to console him. Changbin, feeling awkward, shifted his position a little bit and put his hands in his pockets.

That’s when he felt it again. The cloth.

The reason why it bothered Changbin was because the cloth was something he treasured for the last five years, something he never really allowed anyone else to touch. It was the handkerchief Hyunjin gave him when they first met at the college acquaintance party and Changbin needed something to wipe his drenched arm, courtesy of some clumsy junior who bumped into him. Hyunjin spotted him by the corner and saw how helpless he looked, and immediately offered his handkerchief. When Changbin tried to find him the next day (partly to return the handkerchief, partly to see him again), Hyunjin told him he could keep it if he joined him to get some food from the nearby convenience store.

There wasn’t much nostalgic value to it, but Changbin still treasured it. He didn’t admit it often, but he knew he was a sentimental person.

However, in that moment, he took it from his pocket, caressed it a little bit before handing it out to Seungmin who, even though teary eyed, looked at him ridiculously.

“Uh,” he started. “I’d have to blow my nose—”

“Seungmin,” Changbin insisted. “Just keep it.”

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this; it felt like offering a part of him (was it, really?) to someone he barely knew, but he wasn’t going to let people see Seungmin like this. There was half a thought in his mind that wanted to take it back, to retreat his hand, but when Seungmin finally took the handkerchief, Changbin was no longer holding onto it.

No longer holding onto that part.

No longer holding onto the past

It wasn’t even Hyunjin that he was thinking of whenever he felt that handkerchief. It was the distant memories that were somehow still kept, unmoved, from a reserved corner in his mind, the careful flashes of what he once felt when he was with him, and everything the relationship entailed — everything but the boy itself in it.

Which was why he understood what Seungmin was going through.

And why he handed him the handkerchief, as if trying to tell him that he  _ knew. _

He knew how it felt.

The cathartic moment he was feeling was cut a little bit too quick when Seungmin immediately blew his nose with the handkerchief, disrupting the solemn silence looming over them. Even Jisung stopped patting his back for a while, eyes widening at the intensity of Seungmin’s actions.

“What?” Seungmin glared at them. “Do you blow your noses like princesses?”

“Chill!” Jisung exclaimed, putting his hands up, but he was already chuckling a little bit, happy for the return of the celebrity’s glare. “We were just surprised.”

“Right,” Seungmin rolled his eyes before blowing again.

Changbin even chuckled to himself. “Don’t mind us. Please continue.”

“Seriously…” Seungmin muttered, but he, too, was starting to smile.

As if on cue, the guests started to rush outside, filling the parking lot with chatter and cheers as the two newlyweds walked down the aisle to go outside. Apparently, the ceremony inside the church officially ended and it was time to proceed to the reception. The grooms got in their fancy rented car, and the guests followed suit, some going to their own vehicles while the others waited outside for cabs and ubers.

“Do you have a ride?” Jisung asked Changbin. “I got here by uber, if you don’t mind—”

Changbin shook his head. “I got here by uber too.”

“I have one,” Seungmin spoke up, rubbing his nose for the last time before standing up. “It’s parked a few blocks from here because I didn’t want to get attention—”

“Oh, the irony!” Jisung laughed when Changbin said that, and Seungmin only gave the two of them a deadpan stare.

“—and there’s no more parking slots.” He cocked his head to one of the gates leading outside. “I’ll drive you. Let’s all go there.”

“Yes!” Jisung cheered as he stood up. “I wouldn’t have to pay!”

“Who said I’m not going to make the both of you pay?”

“Hey!” That was Changbin.

“I’m kidding.” And then, “Though—”

“I’ll reveal your identity right here right now if you make us.”

“Then don’t come with me.”

“Now, let’s not get carried away—”

The banter continued as they went out of the venue, even when they passed by several blocks, even when they got in Seungmin’s car (“Holy shit, this car is sexy!” Jisung said the instant Seungmin approached it), even when they drove to the reception, and even when they arrived to the place.

“Look,” Seungmin parked his car a few blocks away from the venue, not wanting to “blow his cover”, so he claimed. “I only let you guys hitch a ride because I felt bad for not listening to you.”

“That,” Jisung stated, swinging his arm around Seungmin who swatted it away. “And the fact that you’re warming up to us.”

“Never.”

“Yeah, that’s why we’re all walking together to the reception,” Changbin added, sharing a grin with Jisung.

“You have forgotten that our seats are assigned,” Seungmin pointed out. “I don’t think Hyunjin would exactly put his three exes in one table together, so this will be the last time I’m dealing with the two of you tonight.”

Needless to say, he spoke too soon.

When they entered the pavilion, their invitations were placed on the same table, which only meant that they would be sitting with each other for the rest of the night.

“You were saying?” Changbin teased as he took his place beside Jisung, who was also laughing at Seungmin’s annoyance.

The celebrity huffed and sat on Jisung’s opposite side, muttering darkly under his breath. “I hate it here.”

“And yet,” Changbin pointed out, leaning on the table. “You’re here with us.”

Seungmin scoffed. “Because you two needed a ride.”

“No,” Changbin pointed out, leaning a bit closer. “You could’ve left Jisung and me to hail our own cab, drove away since you didn’t get to do your agenda anyway, get yourself in less trouble than you already are, and yet, you’re here with us.”

He could tell Seungmin attempted a glare, but the taunting smile on Changbin’s face must’ve startled him. “Whatever,” he breathed out, but there was a now a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Looks like we’re stuck with each other, the three of us.” Jisung beamed.

Seungmin scoffed. “You think?”

“Hey,” the blond was now pouting. “We’re good company.”

“I don’t know,” Seungmin sneered. “Did you two almost forget that you tried to lock me in the bathroom?”

“You were trying to stop a wedding in vain, though,” Changbin pointed out.

As if on cue, someone cleared his throat from in front, regarding the guests with a polite smile. “Good evening, esteemed guests! I will be your host for tonight, Yang Jeongin. I know we’re all excited to celebrate the brand new life of our newlyweds, so let’s not make everyone wait any longer!”

He sent a signal to the sound directors to play the music and then announced the entrance of the same entourage a while ago — only this time, they were walking to an upbeat tune instead of a ceremonial one.

When it was time for the grooms to enter, confetti showered their path as they happily made their way to the fancy couch in front. Seeing Hyunjin smile while he walked hand in hand with Minho, it made Changbin’s heart swell — it wasn’t the painful one he was expecting; rather, it felt comforting. He glanced at Seungmin and Jisung and was glad to find smiles resting upon their faces.

When everybody was finally in place, Jeongin made some introductory speech about love and the married life, all of which he delivered in an entertaining manner. He also announced that before they eat dinner, he was going to do some sort of energizer to bring up the lively spirits.

“I will ask questions about the grooms,” he said. “And the person who raises their hand up first can answer! If your answer is correct, you will receive a generous prize, courtesy of our lovely grooms.”

“Wonder what that could be,” Seungmin muttered.

“Oh, let’s start with an easy one!” Jeongin beamed before he read the first question. “Who is Hyunjin’s favorite artist?”

Hands were suddenly raised in the air, people screaming how they got theirs up first. Some even stood up to get Jeongin’s attention. Luckily, the host had a sharp eye. “Felix raised his hand first.” He then approached Felix and handed him the microphone.

“Kim Seungmin!”

People groaned, knowing that the right answer was finally mentioned. Jeongin handed Felix the prize which seemed to be a gift check from one of the most expensive clothing brands, confirmed by the way the audience were gaping.

“Jisung,” Changbin called. “Do you think if we hand them the real thing,” he gestured towards Seungmin. “We’d get five of those?”

“I’m in!” Jisung joked at the same time Seungmin raised his middle finger at them.

The next question was about Minho, and then the one after that was about Hyunjin, and so on. The three of them didn’t really bother to participate, mainly because they didn’t really have the will to compete with the grooms’ guests, only making occasional comments every now and then about the question.

“Last question for Hyunjin!” Jeongin announced. He squinted at his copy before making an amused expression. “This is a hard one, and is worth three gift checks! I wish to be this rich one day…” The crowd laughed and turned to Minho, who only shrugged smugly in response. “Anyway! What was the very first thing that Hyunjin took a photo of when he got his first camera?”

“What?” Changbin laughed. “How can anyone guess that?”

_ “Yes, Chan?” _

_ “Dog?” _

_ “Incorrect!” _

“I know right?” Jisung added. “It’s not like he can randomly tell people that.”

_ “Flower?” _

_ “Incorrect!” _

While several more people tried to answer, Seungmin poked Changbin softly. “His reflection,” he whispered.

Changbin raised his eyebrow. “What?”

_ “The sky?” _

_ “Incorrect!” _

“The first picture he took,” he repeated, loud enough for only Jisung and Changbin to hear. “It’s his reflection.”

“Woah,” Jisung breathed out. “How did you know?”

_ “Sunset?” _

_ “Incorrect!” _

Seungbin simply shrugged, and offered them a small smile. “I was there,” he told them. “Now go get us those certificates — the faster this game ends, the faster we get to eat.”

Changbin gave them a brief look before giving in and raising his hand.

“Yes!” Jeongin caught the action immediately as he made his way towards their table. “Please stand to be recognized! What’s your name, sir?”

Seungmin put his sunglasses and mask back on quickly while Jisung shrunk a little bit as the attention of the entire room turned to them. “Uh,” Changbin began as he stood up. “Changbin.”

He felt both Minho and Hyunjin’s eyes at him, but he refused to make eye contact with them.

“Hello, Changbin!” Jeongin greeted. “What’s your relation to the grooms?”

“I’m Hyunjins friend,” he replied. When he looked a little bit to his right, he saw Hyunjin looking right at him, smiling.

“Okay! So, what’s the answer?”

Changbin looked away as he said, “His reflection.”

Hyunjin never mentioned the information to Changbin, so he could only imagine what Hyunjin’s probably feeling — confused as to why he got the right answer, or impressed because he got the right answer.

“That’s correct!” Jeongin exclaimed. The crowd clapped in acknowledgment. “Here are your three gift checks!”

Changbin sat down the moment he got hold of the prize. Jeongin was already going on with the program. Meanwhile, he handed a gift check each to Jisung and Seungmin.

“I won something!” Jisung cheered as he tucked his gift check inside his wallet.

Seungmin rolled his eyes as he, too, kept his away. “Thanks to me.”

Jisung ignored him and turned to Changbin. “Thank  _ you _ !”

Seungmin sighed in defeat.

After the question and answer portion, the grooms sliced their cake and the waiters and waitresses finally delivered food to their table. Changbin was just thankful that he could finally put something in his stomach after a long day. The other two seemed to be sharing the same sentiments as they all dug into their platters.

“Oh god,” Jisung moaned. “The chicken with the red sauce is amazing! You guys should try it first!”

Seungmin and Changbin did so, and they all followed up Jisung’s praise. It went on like that, the three of them complimenting the food and making sure everybody was eating well. The other guests seemed to be doing just as such.

“Alright, alright,” Jisung said after he finished up his glass of water. “Which one between the two of you was the ex who forgot their anniversary?”

Seungmin immediately scoffed. “Do I look like the type to forget an anniversary?”

“Maybe,” Jisung teased.

“It wasn’t me,” Seungmin said smugly. He then turned to Changbin with a smirk. “So that would mean…”

“Hey!” Changbin raised his arms up. “In my defense, it was midterms week that time! Besides,” he returned Seungmin’s eat-shitting grin. “I wasn’t the one who celebrated his birthday two days earlier.”

Jisung laughed at Seungmin. “And here you are, saying  _ you’re  _ not the type to forget!”

“I misread his Facebook profile,” Seungmin admitted.

“But why didn’t you just ask him when his birthday was?”

“I didn’t want him to know that I had no idea when his birthday was,” Seungmin trailed, pausing when he noticed the funny stares the two were giving him. “Which, I now realize, was the better option instead of barging into his house with a birthday cake when it’s not even his birthday.”

Jisung and Changbin laughed, and Seungmin couldn’t help but join in too. “You know,” Jisung started. “I’m glad he dated me last, among the three of us. I get to know embarrassing stories about the both of you, but you guys don’t get to know about mine.”

Changbin snickered. “Didn’t he tweet one time that his boyfriend went inside the wrong ferris wheel cart with someone else and left Hyunjin alone in the line?”

Seungmin finally laughed out loud.

“It was a mistake! They were wearing the same shirt!” Jisung whined. “Besides, I didn’t even talk to the dude the entire ride. I was just texting Hyunjin the entire time.”

“Pity,” Seungmin chuckled.

“Han Jisung?” someone called. One of the event managers approached their table, checklist tucked in one arm. “Is that you, sir?”

“Someone’s in trouble…” Changbin teased, earning a chuckle from Seungmin.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Please prepare for your song for the couple’s first dance in a while.”

_ Right,  _ Changbin thought. He almost forgot the main reason Jisung was here in the first place. Seungmin looked at him, confused because he was hearing it for the first time, and Changbin only offered a shrug.

Everything bright about Jisung just a second ago disappeared when he glumly nodded and reassured the organizer that he’d be ready. When she walked away to the technical staff, Jisung heaved a heavy sigh and bit his lip, looking down on his lap.

The sudden change in the atmosphere bothered both of his companions. “Hey?” Seungmin asked carefully. “Is something the matter?”

It took a while for Jisung to answer. “N—nothing,” but his voice was choked. Changbin didn’t like it. “I’m cool. Everything’s cool.”

“You don’t look like it,” Changbin pointed it out, worried.

Jisung chewed on the inside of his cheek, prolonging the loaded silence around their table while the chatter of the guests filled the backdrop. 

“Is this why you were spacing out a while ago?” Changbin added, remembering their first encounter.

“Yeah,” Jisung whispered. “He wanted me to sing a  _ certain  _ song.”

Seungmin raised one of his eyebrows. “Well, what song could it be?”

Jisung still refused to look up. “My own.”

“Your own…” Seungmin repeated.

“You wrote a song?” Changbin asked, impressed.

“I did,” Jisung replied softly, his eyes now becoming glossier with every passing second. “I wrote one when we were dating. It was meant for him, anyway. He loved it a lot, and now…” he let out a frustrated sight at the same time the first teardrop slid across his cheek. “Now he wants me to sing the song I wrote for him for his and his husband’s first dance.”

Both Changbin and Seungmin were silent. They knew that if they were in Jisung’s position, they would be feeling the same.

“I’m over him, I really am,” Jisung added. “I just don’t think I can give away  _ that  _ part of our story, you know? It was supposed to be ours…” And then in a quieter voice, “It’s all I have left.”

A few moments ago, he discovered that Jisung was a romantic. With the scene unfolding in front of him, he was able to confirm that. Though, he realized, him and Seungmin were no different. Whether they admitted it or not, they were sentimental people — Changbin with the handkerchief, Seungmin with the ten year promise, Jisung with the song. They were all hopeless romantics holding on to what used to be by tying it down to something.

“Hey,” Seungmin tried again, offering a comforting smile as he took Jisung’s hand in his. “If I was able to hold myself back a while ago, I think you would be able to let  _ that _ go.”

Jisung turned to look at him, still chewing his lip and trying to hold back his sobs as the tears started to flow without warning.

“Shit,” Changbin cursed. “Wait, no—agh, I gave the handkerchief to Seungmin and he used it to blow his nose.”

“Idiot,” Seungmin hissed, one of his arms now wrapped around Jisung, trying to calm him down. “There are literally tissues in front of you.”

Changbin scrambled to get some from the fancy container in the middle and offered them to Jisung who immediately made use of them.

“Right, here’s what we’re going to do,” Seungmin said, still trying to calm down a sobbing Jisung. “Changbin, you go get us some drinks.”

“How is that the right solution to this?!”

“Trust me, vodka helps,” Seungmin stated. “Even just to ease his feelings.”

“R—really,” Jisung hiccuped. “I’m f—fine.”

Seungmin gave Changbin a pointed look. “Okay, I’m getting the drinks.”

He left the table with Seungmin trying to get Jisung to regulate his breathing. The bar was, thankfully, not crowded. There were two bartenders serving the guests and another one who’s waiting for someone to take advantage of the open bar. Changbin rushed towards her, catching her attention by leaning on the counter.

“Hello,” she greeted with a polite smile. “What drink can I get for you?”

“Three glasses of vodka, please.” Right after he said those, the bartender looked at him ridiculously. Still, she proceeded to prepare the drinks.

“Three? You sure about that?”

“Oh, the other two aren’t for me,” Changbin caught the implication. “One’s for that crying guy in the corner who’s about to perform on stage in a while for the couple’s first dance, and the other’s for the one beside him, a celebrity in horrible disguise who almost stopped the wedding.”

The bartender laughed as she handed him the drinks, mistaking the truth for an attempt at humor. “What odd companions,” she remarked, still laughing. “I’m surprised you’re all getting along.”

Changbin chuckled as he took the tray. “All thanks to one of the grooms.”

He bid her a short goodbye and then delivered the drinks back to their table. Jisung, thankfully, wasn’t crying anymore, and Seungmin was now scrolling through his phone, looking for something.

“I got you vodka,” Changbin said, placing one glass each right in front of them. Jisung immediately grabbed his drink and took a sip.

“I’m just nervous,” he said. “I feel like if they make me sing on stage alone, I might fuck up sometime during the song and ruin their first dance. I just  _ know  _ I would do something like that.”

“You can’t be sure about that,” Changbin consoled, but Jisung brushed him off, proceeding to drink more alcohol.

“Which is why we’re all going to sing together onstage first,” Seungmin replied.

Changbin took a sip from his own glass. “Okay, the alcohol I understand. But  _ that’s  _ Jisung’s song—“

“ _ He’s  _ singing that alone,” Seungmin interrupted, still scrolling through his phone. “But in order for him to get a hold of himself on stage, we have to be there for him first.”

“I agree,” Jisung interjected.

“And so,” the other continued, eyes lighting up as he found what he was looking for on his screen. “The three of us, yes,  _ you  _ included, would offer a small surprise intermission before Jisung takes the stage on his own.”

“Right, there’s just one problem,” Changbin said. “I don’t think we’re  _ that  _ significant to be allowed a surprise performance. And what even are we going to sing? We have  _ no  _ practice.”

“They will let us perform, I guarantee you,” Seungmin then showed what was on his screen. “I found an instrumental of my song. I hope you all know  _ Neverending Story? _ ”

“I do!” That was Jisung.

“How can you be so sure they will let us perform?” That was Changbin.

Seungmin smirked. “Trust me, when Kim Seungmin offers to perform for them, they wouldn’t resist.”

“Wait,“ Changbin started. “You’ll reveal your identity? Just so we can perform? They might rat you out.”

“That’s likely,” Seungmin admitted. “But I want to help Jisung, and I want to do this for Hyunjin.”

Changbin wasn’t going to lie — he knew Hyunjin would love it if Seungmin performed for his wedding.

“Thank you,” Jisung spoke. “Really, thank you.”

“We got you,” Seungmin smiled. “Now, let’s see who sings who…”

They divided the verses and the lines, Seungmin getting the opening, and then Jisung, and then the rap parts to Changbin, and Seungmin pointed out all the lines where the three of them would have to sing together (“I can harmonize with the chorus,” Jisung offered.). After settling with the division, Seungmin removed his cap, sunglasses and mask after calling for the event manager who was too flustered to speak while Seungmin told her his suggestion and handed her his phone.

They watched as she rushed to the sound managers at the side, the staff suddenly looking over to where Seungmin was and getting just as flustered as the organizer when he started waving at them. Then, she went to Jeongin who was at the side, reviewing his script, who also turned to Seungmin’s direction sharply after the organizer whispered what they presumed was the plan they suggested.

“We’re really doing this,” Changbin said. “This is crazy.”

Jeongin went back on the podium as soon as a few more staff escorted the three of them to the side of the platform.

Jeongin cleared his throat on the mic, ceasing the chatter and grabbing everyone’s attention. He flashed a smile as he spoke, “Hello to each one of you again! I hope you’re all enjoying the dinner prepared for us. Also, I know we’re all anticipating the couple’s first dance, and yes, hyungs, I am putting the pressure on you because well,” he shrugged. “You’re both dancers.”

The crowd laughed. Even Jisung smiled a little bit.

“But, to give the grooms some time to collect themselves for their outstanding performance later,” Jeongin began again. “We will have a short intermission number that I think all of us will love! Who here knows the song Neverending Story by Kim Seungmin?”

Almost everyone in the room raised their hands. It was one of the most popular songs in the country, even after months of its release.

“That’s good to know!” Jeongin beamed. “Because we have a few performers who will be serenading us with their rendition of the song.”

Changbin saw Hyunjin and Minho talking to one of the organizers. This was, after all, not part of the original programme. Before he could register their reactions, Jeongin was already calling them onstage.

“May I present to you, Seo Changbin, Han Jisung, and the one and only, Kim Seungmin!”

And as soon as Seungmin’s name was mentioned, the crowd erupted once more.

“What?”

“ _ The  _ Kim Seungmin?”

“He’s here? At this very wedding?”

“I can’t believe it!”

“Oh my  _ god _ , I told you the rumors were true!”

“I’m confused…”

“What does he have to do with this wedding?”

“Over there at the stage!”

“Hey,” Seungmin greeted as he stood at the podium, speaking through the first microphone. Jisung was right beside him, and then Changbin. Seungmin already took off the cap, mask, and sunglasses, and even though he looked like he wasn’t dressed for the occasion, the way he held himself up in front of the audience made him fit in with the crowd. “Yes, the rumors are true.  _ I’m _ actually here.”

From across them, Changbin saw Hyunjin’s mouth drop, staring at Seungmin as if wondering if the guy was actually real. Seungmin glanced at him briefly and smiled before turning back to the crowd. “Well, before the performance, I have two favors to ask of you.”

“First, and I’d like to stress this enough, please keep it a secret that I was here in this wedding. My managers don’t exactly know that I’m here,  _ oops _ ,” the way he said the last word made everyone, even Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin laugh. “And if they found out, I’d be in trouble. If I’m in trouble, well, I’m dragging you all with me.” That earned another round of laughter. “Kidding! But seriously, no more future albums from me if they find out.”

The crowd, surprisingly, agreed quickly, all eager to listen to the performance they were about to get for  _ free _ .

“Second favor,” Seungmin continued. “I want you all to enjoy the event and congratulate Hyunjin and Minho,” he turned to the couple who was still looking at the three of them in surprise, mostly Hyunjin who couldn’t stop blinking at what was happening. “May your story be one that would never end.”

He returned the microphone to its stand and signaled the sound director to play the song. When the familiar tune started, and Seungmin’s voice joined in after a short while, Changbin felt like he was floating. It was one thing to hear it on the radio inside the cab, to hear it blasting from the speakers of the café he decided to stay in, to hear it from a youtube ad playing before a video he chose, and it was completely another thing to hear it in person. The smooth melody filled the atmosphere, and everyone was entranced. And while he let himself rest at the lilting of Seungmin’s voice, he felt at peace.

Seungmin sang the second to the last line of his verse, and that’s when he felt Jisung tense up beside him. It was his turn next, and even though there’s still a few distance between him and Changbin, the other could tell he was nervous.

Like an instinct, he took Jisung’s hand in his and squeezed it tight, letting him know he’s there for him, and that he’s not up there alone. Jisung briefly looked at him before focusing on the microphone, but not without squeezing Changbin’s hand back, a small smile now resting on his face.

Seungmin prolonged his last note a little bit, and the split second where his and Jisung’s voices blended together when Jisung began his line was more than enough to make the audience (Changbin and Hyunjin, most of all) in awe.

By the time his turn came, everybody was now entranced in the song. He was smiling as he sang, his hand still holding Jisung’s as the three of them went through the song together, the admiring eyes of the audience all on them. For a split second, he allowed himself to look at Hyunjin again. His mouth was half open, eyes glistening under the light of the venue, letting himself get lost in the music. He looked at the three of them, at Seungmin, Changbin and Jisung, with a warm expression, one that mirrored both awe and gratitude.

When Jisung ended the song, everybody stood up and the sound of applause filled the venue. Even the grooms got up from their seat, joining in the cheers. A few people from the audience even shouted phrases like “Kim Seungmin I love you!” “Kim Seungmin you have blessed me!” They made Changbin smile.

“Congratulations, Hyunjin and Minho,” Seungmin said through the microphone, and then another round of applause happened, but this time, it was for the grooms.

Changbin gave Jisung’s hand one last squeeze before letting go, and only then did he notice that Seungmin was doing the same.

“If you ever feel overwhelmed,” Changbin whispered. “Find Seungmin and I in the crowd. Keep your eyes there, we’ll be there for you.”

Jisung nodded in appreciation. “Thank you,”

Seungmin then motioned for them to go down the platform, leaving Jisung in front. Throughout their way back to their table, people have been calling to Seungmin, telling him how much they loved his songs and how thankful they are that they got to witness him perform live. When they finally reached their table again, Jeongin was back on the podium.

“That was an experience!” He started. “I had my share of listening to that song, but I never thought I needed that version in my life until I heard it just a couple of minutes ago.”

The crowd murmured in agreement.

“And now,” he continued. “It’s time for the couple’s first dance! This is a special one, because it will be sung by someone very dear to our Hyunjin, and this someone wrote the song himself!”

“Look at him,” Seungmin nudged him, pointing at Jisung. “He’s blushing.”

Changbin chuckled. “He’s going to be okay.”

Seungmin nodded. “I know.”

“We have, once again, Han Jisung, and now at the center, our newlyweds, Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho!”

Seungmin and Changbin joined in the applause.

“Here’s to Hyunjin and Minho,” Jisung began when the microphone was handed to him again. For a split second, he looked lost up there and his eyes immediately looked for Seungmin and Changbin. When he finally found them, a small smile formed on his lips. “Congratulations.”

The instrumental (Changbin assumed Jisung must’ve sent it to them prior to the event) filled the venue, and then Hyunjin and Minho started to move along the beat. After a few seconds, Jisung’s voice joined the melody, and Changbin’s chest swelled with pride. Every now and then, he’d find Jisung looking towards their direction and in every single time, the both of them would be looking right back at him, letting him know that they were there (though he did feel a little bad for not paying much attention to the couple who were dancing in the center).

By the time Jisung and the grooms ended, there was another round of applause. Jeongin took over the microphone again, complimenting both the song and the dance, before entertaining everyone again with traditional wedding games.

“I did it,” Jisung breathed out as he got to his seat. He looked tired, definitely more worn out than a while ago, but he looked more at peace. “I finally let go.”

Changbin smiled. “Welcome to the club.”

The night went on smoothly. They watched the games, watched a video presentation prepared by the families, listened to the best men give their speech, and smiled at the personal messages the grooms gave one another.

“I want that too…” Seungmin said wistfully right after Minho made Hyunjin tear up. “That kind of love.”

“Me too..” Changbin found himself saying.

“We’ll have that,” Jisung told them. “One day…”

“Yeah,” there was hope in his voice. “One day.”

“I’m glad Hyunjin got it,” Seungmin said sincerely, to which Jisung and Changbin agreed.

After the speeches, Jeongin announced that they would be having a rave party right after the picture taking which would happen per table. Since their table was located at the near back, Changbin figured they would be one of the last ones. He remembered the application left unopened in his phone, so he took it out, thinking it could be useful to waste time while waiting for their turn.

“What’s that?” Seungmin asked when Changbin placed his phone on the table so they could get a good view.

“Some cooking game,” Changbin replied, starting the first level.

“Oh!” Jisung leaned in a little bit. “I  _ love  _ that game!”

And that's how they killed time while waiting for their turn. Changbin struggled to complete a level while Jisung coached him in vain, and Seungmin was just laughing at his misery. It came to a point where Changbin challenged Seungmin to complete a level for him, and when it was Seungmin’s turn to fail miserably, Changbin was the one laughing. Jisung, on the other hand, was just done.

“Sirs?” the event manager approached them, blushing a little bit when Seungmin smiled at her. “You’re up next for the pictorial.”

Changbin took his phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Okay,” Seungmin replied, flashing a dazzling grin. The event manager murmured something about listening to all of his albums, and then Seungmin thanking her, before she finally went with the other organizers, the lot of them squealing while Seungmin held his smile.

“God,” Jisung groaned, sinking in his seat. “I look horrible.”

“You don’t, though,” Seungmin objected. “I think you look amazing.”

Maybe it was the way Seungmin answered quickly, or maybe it was the fact that he gave out a compliment easily. Whatever it was, it made Jisung blush. “I—Uh, thank you.”

When the people from the table beside them were up on stage for their picture, the event manager (“Haerim!” she said enthusiastically when Seungmin asked for her name.) gestured for them to come to the side of the platform while waiting for their turn.

“Ten… Eleven… Twelve…” Jisung muttered under his breath. “Twelve! They’re twelve in one table!”

Changbin scoffed. “Does it matter?”

“Well,” Jisung gestured at the three of them. “It’s kind of… I don’t know…  _ wrong _ that we’re just three.”

Changbin met Seungmin’s eyes, relieved to see that his expression was an indication that they shared the same sentiments. Seungmin placed a hand on Jisung’s back as he said, “I think we’re enough.”

After saying their congratulations and best wishes, the twelve people Jisung recently counted left the platform and Haerim motioned for the three of them to climb up. Changbin took the lead, Seungmin following after, and even though the other was being subtle about it, he felt Seungmin holding onto the back of his coat.

At the sight of them, Hyunjin’s face lit up. He flashed them the smile that they once couldn’t get enough of, and Changbin warmed at the sight. Five years ago, he received that smile. Five hours ago, he dreaded seeing it. Five seconds ago, he was glad it didn’t sting as he thought it would.

Minho also turned to look at them and gave them a polite smile. Changbin knew that he was attractive, but he was still taken aback by how good he actually looked up close.

“Hi!” Hyunjin greeted them.

“Congratulations,” Changbin began, patting his shoulder. Then, he turned to Minho. “You got a good one here.”

Minho laughed a little bit. “Yeah, I got lucky.”

Hyunjin nudged him lightly. “I thought we established I’m the lucky one here?”

“You’re both lucky,” Seungmin said. The grooms turned their attention towards him, and so did Jisung and Changbin. It was hard to imagine that the guy who almost interrupted their wedding was looking at them with utmost sincerity, and yet there Seungmin was. The trace of defeat that was evident on his face a while ago had faded away, that it was barely there. Even Jisung’s expression said so as he looked at Seungmin with bright, hopeful eyes. Changbin smiled at the sight. “I mean it.”

“Thank you, Minnie,” Hyunjin replied. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Well…” Seungmin trailed, swinging his arm around Jisung who blushed again at the sudden action. “I had to help my friend out here.”

Jisung blinked rapidly. “Y—yeah, he did!”

The five of them shared a small round of laughter before Minho spoke up. “It was really nice of you to sing that song. And, the additional song too, we appreciate it.”

“You know,” Hyunjin said. “Not once in my life did I think I would ever see the three of you together, much less  _ bonding _ .”

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one who put our names on the same table.”

“What? I didn’t!” Hyunjin glanced at Minho who was smiling sheepishly. “Did you?”

“I mean,” Minho started, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand with his. “It didn’t do any harm,”

“Man!” Jisung exclaimed, patting Minho’s back. “I’ve been thanking the wrong groom in my mind.”

They all shared another round of laughter before the photographer finally called to them for the picture. Hyunjin and Minho sat on their seat, while Jisung, Seungmin, and Changbin stood at the back (the photographer put Seungmin at the center for the sake of “symmetry”). Seungmin wrapped his arm around Changbin’s shoulder and the other one around Jisung’s, pulling them closer. The two did the same, putting their arm around Seungmin, hands briefly meeting in the middle.

The smile that Changbin made when the photographer asked them to do so came out naturally, mainly because the day he dreaded was actually a day that he enjoyed, and, if he was being honest, it felt right to be there at that very moment.

After the photo, Minho whispered something to Hyunjin, causing the other giggle and nod enthusiastically. Minho stepped out of the platform and stood beside the photographer, giving Hyunjin a thumbs up.

“What’s this?” Jisung asked as Hyunjin moved a little bit to the center.

“What?” Hyunjin looked at him playfully. “Can’t I have a picture with all of you?”

The three of them looked at each other, not really getting the situation.

“Come on!” Hyunjin insisted. “ _ This _ is very momentous. I need it in a picture. And I need the picture to have me.”

They laughed and let the photographer shoot the candid moment. After that, they were even more surprised when Hyunjin stepped out and Minho took his place. It was pretty weird, if you’re going to look at it from an outsider’s point of view who had no clue of the entire context, but from the way every bit of it felt natural, Changbin knew it was just right.

They said their last congratulatory messages before they let Haerim guide them down the platform and return to their table. There weren’t many more tables left after them, so they spent their time drinking a little bit more and talking, occasionally bringing up the pictorial a while ago.

After the last table took their picture, Hyunjin took the microphone. “In behalf of me and Minho, I would like to thank every single one of you who came. It meant a lot to us. Thank you for being with us in this very important chapter of our lives. We all love you a lot.”

The crowd applauded in appreciation. Minho then took the microphone, grinning at the guests. “Let’s get the  _ actual _ party started!”

That’s when the party music started. Guests started to get up from their seats and move to the center, letting their bodies move along the rhythm.

Jisung was the first to stand up among the three of them. “Well? What are we waiting for?”

“I’m too tired for this,” Seungmin complained, but he was already standing up. He then turned to Changbin. “You coming?”

Of course he was.

And that’s how they found themselves in the middle of the crowd (mostly because the guests wanted to dance near Seungmin) dancing along to the beat of a song, getting lost in the music and the moment.

When Changbin jumped along the beat, he didn’t feel anything dragging him down. The weight in his chest that burdened him ever since he stepped out of the cab that afternoon was nowhere to be found. He felt light; he felt happy. He turned to look at Seungmin and Jisung who were both enjoying themselves, and it’s hard to think that these two were just crying their hearts out a few moments ago, what with the wide smiles they both had with them, making everything feel lighter.

“You look ridiculous!” Jisung yelled at Changbin at some point, laughing afterwards.

“Thank you!” He yelled back. “You look ridiculous yourself too!”

“I love it here!” Seungmin yelled, causing the three of them to laugh.

They laughed until their voices couldn’t take it anymore; they danced until their feet couldn’t take it anymore; they let themselves enjoy until their bodies called for rest. Right there, they were three romantics — letting loose and letting go

When the rave ended and the guests had to leave, Hyunjin came up to them and gave them each a bone crushing hug as he kept repeating how thankful he was for the performance and for making it to the wedding. Even Minho thanked them personally.

“Come on,” Seungmin called to them when they left the venue. “Tell me your addresses, I’ll take you guys home.” 

“Oooo…” Jisung teased. “I could get used to this sugar daddy thing.”

“I take it back. Jisung, you can walk home.”

“I was kidding!”

They exchanged numbers before entering the cat, Jisung promising to spam them with messages all the time to which both Changbin and Seungmin objected.

“Oh come on!” he groaned from the backseat. Changbin had called shotgun. “You would pass on daily good morning and good night messages from me?”

“Yes.” Changbin replied flatly. He knew Jisung would still do it anyway.

“Mean!”

“I agree with Changbin.”

“Why are you ganging up against me?”

“We never said that!”

The car ride wasn’t silent, courtesy of the constant bickering that seemed like it wouldn’t end. Still, even though it wasn’t the most ideal situation, Changbin found comfort in it.

After a few more minutes, Seungmin pulled over in front of Changbin’s apartment.

“Nice place,” he acknowledged.

“That’s only the outside,” Changbin told them as he opened the car door.

Jisung marveled at the sight. “You should let us in someday.”

Changbin thought that didn’t sound so bad. “Someday.”

“Good night,” Jisung greeted from the backseat. “Thank you for today.”

“It was great spending time with you,” Seungmin added.

Changbin smiled. “I could say the same. Take care, okay?”

He then closed the door behind and watched as the car drove away. He waited until they were far enough before heaving a sigh. Surprisingly, he felt light. When he entered the apartment, Wooyoung was already fast asleep on the couch, his laptop on the floor. Changbin assumed he must’ve been watching a movie and fell asleep. He took his roommate’s laptop and placed it safely on top of the desk before retreating to his own room. When he landed on his bed, sleep eventually caught up to him.

The next morning felt the same, but also different. Changbin did his usual routine; wake up, wake Wooyoung up, eat breakfast, finish some calls for work, and since there weren’t many clients lately, he would always finish before lunch time. The difference was that he felt like a whole new person, thanks to the events of the previous day.

He decided to spend the entire day in his room attempting to complete at least three levels of the cooking game.

“Bin?” Wooyoung called as he stood by his door.

Changbin put down his phone and turned to look at his roommate while stretching his limbs. “What?”

“Well…” the other began. “There’s two people outside, asking for you. I tried to let them in, but they said you guys were going out?”

_ Two people. _ Changbin stood up from his bed and rushed to the window. There, he saw Jisung standing at their apartment’s doorstep, and there was also a figure in all black leaning against a car, trying to disguise himself as much as possible.

The smile came naturally on his face as he went to his closet, put on a nice hoodie and wore his sneakers.

Wooyoung looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay?” He asked as Changbin made his way to the front door.

Changbin turned to look at his roommate, the smile on his face only growing wider. “Never been better.”

Wooyoung stood there for a moment before shrugging and walking back to his room after saying some stuff about taking care and closing the door. Changbin bid him a short goodbye before stepping outside.

He was immediately greeted by an all too excited Jisung who wouldn’t stop waving. “Hey!”

Changbin chuckled. “What’s with the energy?”

“This idiot,” Seungmin spoke, his mask muffling the words a little bit. “Decided it was a great idea to flood my phone with messages about bringing one of my cars and driving the three of us around town to hang out.”

Jisung stuck his tongue out. “You’re here anyway.”

“Yeah,” Seungmin said, and even though the sunglasses and the mask cover up his face, Changbin was certain that he smiled. “I am.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “You could’ve just texted me.”

“Now, stop ruining the surprise,” Seungmin said, getting in the car. “Are you guys coming?”

Jisung beat Changbin in shouting shotgun so he took the seat beside the driver as Changbin got in the back. “Where are we going?”

“Stopping Hyunjin and Minho from getting on that plane to spend their honeymoon.” Seungmin replied nonchalantly as he started the car. Jisung and Changbin stared at him. “What? I can’t make a joke?”

“It doesn’t suit you,” Changbin told him truthfully, earning a glare from Seungmin through the rearview mirror.

“We’re going on a road trip,” Seungmin said as soon as he drove. “At least, it’s what Jisung called it through our messages.”

“Well, what else would we call it?!” Jisung exclaimed. “Also, put on some music. Your car atmosphere feels dead.”

He turned the radio on and the first thing they heard was Seungmin’s new single blasting through the speakers, causing Changbin and Jisung to cheer. Seungmin only groaned and switched the channel, this time playing an English song.

“Awww…” Changbin teased. “Why’d you change it?”

“It gets tiring to hear yourself on the radio, okay?” Seungmin replied.

“Wow…” Jisung teased too. “How can I be on your level, sir?”

Seungmin ignored him, but Changbin didn’t miss the corner of his lips turning up a bit. “Wait, I know this song,” he said after a few seconds. “It’s Taylor Swift, right?”

Changbin nodded. “I think so,” he replied. “My roommate plays her album all the time.”

Jisung paused to listen. “Yeah, it is!” And then, he joined the song. “ _ ‘Cause baby I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me! _ ”

He was making a few funny gestures which Changbin assumed was his attempt at dancing lightly in the car. He then looked back to where Changbin was, and the latter gave in, the lyrics already on the tip of his tongue by the time Jisung turned to him.  _ “And everyday is like a battle,”  _ and then they both turned to Seungmin who had his eyes on the road, trying his best to hold back a smile.  _ “But every night with us is like a dream!” _

After a few beats, Seungmin joined them. “ _ Baby we’re the new romantics, come on come along with me!” _

And soon enough, they were all belting out the lyrics while nodding their heads to the beat.  _ “Heartbreak is the national anthem, we sing it proudly!” _

It was all too surreal, but Changbin didn’t mind. Seungmin and Jisung were trying to outsing each other as a playful challenge, while he just danced to the beat more than them, given the space he was allowed.

_ “We are too busy dancing,” _

He never thought he’d find himself enjoying the company of two people who dated the same guy as him, and yet there he was.

_ “To get knocked off our feet;” _

The weight of the past that used to drag the three of them brought them together, and in that moment, it was finally lifted.

_ “Baby we’re the new romantics,” _

The weight was no more than a memory. Everything with them felt light — everything with them felt right.

_ “The best people in life are free.” _

They’re on their way to being free.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far! also greet my friend and check out their fics <3
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! thank you so much!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/halfmoonjisung)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/halfmoonjisung)


End file.
